STILL DOLL
by I'm SPY48
Summary: Jangankan orang yang masih hidup. Terkadang…. orang yang sudah mati saja tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah mati. KyuMin fanfiction


Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata. Fic ini murni milik saia, lagu Still Doll milik Kanon Wakeshima

Rated: T

Genre: Angst, Mystery

Character: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other Super Junior's members (cuma dikit ==)

Summary: Jangankan orang yang masih hidup. Terkadang…. orang yang sudah mati saja tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah mati. KyuMin fanfiction

Warning: Abal, cerita pasaran, OOC, cerita lama yang direkap ulang, terinspirasi dari lagu Still Doll – Kanon Wakeshima.

Author's song list: Still Doll – Kanon Wakeshima, Lacrimosa – Kalafina, Lacrymosa – Evanescence, *if you have, play these song for more efect ==*

.

.

**Seoul, 21 Oktober 2003**

Matahari sudah ditelan bumi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Langit yang tadinya cerah berubah jadi gelap. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus menusuk tulang. Jalanan yang tadinya ramai dengan kendaraan-kendaraan berlalu lalang, kini berubah sepi. Malam sudah larut. Toko-toko di pinggir jalan banyak yang sudah tutup, kecuali toko-toko makanan yang memang buka dua puluh empat jam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam.

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan sendirian di jalanan yang lengang. Angin malam bertiup melambaikan hela-helai rambutnya. Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung di trotoar bata merah. Pakaian yang ia kenakan berkesan gaya dan modis—dibalut sweater berwarna hitam-merah, di lehernya bergelung slayer putih yang ujung-ujungnya bermotif daun mapel hitam. Sepatu ketsnya membentur trotoar hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Matanya menatap kosong trotoar yang mulai retak-retak. Tatapannya terlihat tertekan dan stres. Kedua tangannya meremat-remat tali tas selempangnya. Sesekali satu tangannya memegangi poni rambutnya. Ia terlihat berjalan tanpa memerhatikan arah. Kepalanya terasa pusing seharian ini karena teringat masalah-masalahnya beberapa hari ini. Bukan cuma itu. Ia pusing juga karena pengaruh minuman beralkohol yang baru saja ia teguk di sebuah bar dengan lampu-lampu gemerlap dan musik-musik yang berdentum keras.

Dengan langkah yang masih terhuyung-huyung, ia pun memilih untuk menyeberang jalan. Dengan menjaga keseimbangan, ia terus melangkah. Sesekali, ingin rasanya ia oleng dan jatuh. Jalan yang ia lewati begitu lengang. Melihat lampu tanda orang menyeberang menyala, ia dengan hati-hati langsung terjun ke zona penyeberangan. Ia tak menyadari ia berjalan begitu lamban karena pusing. Dan tak terasa, lampu tanda orang menyeberang kini berubah. Pemuda itu tak menyadari tanda tersebut dan masih saja berjalan di zona penyeberangan. Hingga suatu ketika sebuah cahaya menyorotnya tajam. Ia merasa silau. Sang pemuda menoleh dengan lambat sambil melindungi matanya dengan tangan. Saat itu juga ia mendengar suara klakson dan bunyi rem yang diinjak dengan keras. Matanya mendadak terbelalak lebar. Ia pun sadar sebuah mobil bergerak menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan sesaat kemudian, semuanya gelap.

.

.

**STILL DOLL**

.

.

**Lee Sungmin's POV**

Seperti biasa. Pagi ini, aku masuk ke sekolah. Bertemu dengan teman-teman. Kau tahu, kan, suasana kali ini sedikit berbeda bagiku. Sahabat-sahabatku terlihat sedang berkumpul di pojok kelas. Mereka sedang bercengkerama dan tertawa bersama. Tanpa mempedulikanku. Memang sesekali mereka menatap ke arah bangkuku. Tapi hanya sekedar menoleh. Tak lebih. Aku tahu. Mereka kecewa karena aku tidak bisa datang ketika salah satu sahabatku itu berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas. Kau tahu, kan? Umur tujuh belas. Permulaan dari kedewasaan. Angka yang begitu istimewa untuk seorang remaja.

Aku merogoh-rogoh tasku dan tidak sengaja, aku menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah undangan ulang tahun yang tertera di sampulnya; 21 Oktober 2003. Di situ juga tertulis; untuk Lee Sungmin. Itulah namaku. Aku kemudian mendesah lalu memandang ke sekitar. Suasana kelas begitu gaduh. Tapi tak membuat kelas ini berantakan. Tak berapa lama, bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Seketika itu, semua murid masuk ke kelas masing-masing dengan terburu-buru. Sahabat-sahabatku yang sedang mengobrol di pojok kelas tadi langsung membubarkan diri dengan tergesa-gesa menuju bangku mereka masing-masing. Aku memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kosong dan segera kembali ke bangkuku sendiri.

Guru pun memasuki kelas. Seketika itu, suasana kelas menghening. Lee _sonsaengnim_, guru fisikaku lantas menaruh buku-bukunya di meja guru. Wajahnya yang angkuh dan nampak berwibawa itu langsung mendominasi kelas. Pakaiannya rapi, memakai sejenis pakaian kantoran berwarna abu-abu. Tatapannya lantas beredar keseluruh ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak?" sapanya. Kami pun menjawab bersamaan.

"Baiklah… sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, Ibu ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian," katanya. "Hari ini, kalian kedatangan murid baru."

Mendengar itu, semua murid terlihat antusias. Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan dan mulai bersahut-sahutan. Penasaran seperti apa teman baru mereka.

"Seperti apa, ya, anak baru itu? Aku ingin segera berkenalan dengannya," kata Kim Ryeowook yang duduk di belakangku pada teman sebangkunya. Wajahnya nampak berseri-seri.

"Kau ini! Sabar, dulu! Semoga dia menyenangkan," teman sebangkunya lantas menyikut tangannya. Yaah… pokoknya kelas sedikit gaduh dengan bisik-bisikan dan kata-kata lirih dari semua murid. Aku hanya terdiam sambil mempersiapkan diri. Jujur, aku juga penasaran. Seperti apakah orangnya? Bisakah kujadikan teman kelak?

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk," kata Lee _sonsangenim_. Semua mata tertuju pada pintu. Rasa penasaran kami semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi ketika kami melihat kaki anak baru itu menginjak lantai kelas. Beberapa detik kemudian, seluruh tubuh anak baru itu terpampang di depan kami. Kami yang tadi begitu penasaran, sebagian merasa janggal. Anak baru itu—anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan baju serba hitam—kemeja, celana panjang dan blazer berwana hitam. Ia sama sekali tak memakai seragam sekolah ini. Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku dan memperhatikan anak itu dengan seksama. Bola mata hitam anak laki-laki itu seakan menatap kami semua dengan tajam. Membuat siapapun terasa tertohok. Seketika itu, semua murid mulai berbisik-bisik lagi. Dalam hati, entah kenapa… aku merasa aneh dengan anak ini. Dia... begitu misterius.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Lee _sonsaengnim_.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_," jawab anak berambut pirang itu singkat. Nada bicaranya lugas dan tegas. Membuat Lee _sonsaengnim_ sedikit tercekat. Lee _sonsaengnim_ seakan mematung sesaat.

"Ehem!" Lee _sonsaengnim_ berdeham sejenak. "Oke… perkenalkan dirimu."

"Saya…" kata anak itu menggantung. "Pindahan dari Amerika."

Lee _sonsaengnim_ menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tinggal bersama siapa di sini?" tanya Lee _sonsaengnim_ lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Saya tinggal bersama biarawati," jawab Kyuhyun. Lee _sonsaengnim_ mengernyit. Begitu juga denganku dan yang lainnya.

"Bi-biarawati?" Lee _sonsaengnim_ terbata-bata. "Lalu… di mana orangtuamu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya yang tajam bergerak memandangi seluruh kelas. Seakan mengamati wajah kami satu per satu. Dan entah hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, mata obsidian itu berhenti tepat ke arahku. Aku yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, seketika itu terhenyak. Jantungku berdegub kencang. Dia lama menatap mataku. Tak lama kemudian, ia menjawab pertanyaan Lee _sonsaengnim_.

"Saya membiarkan mereka mati."

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sungguh, sekolah ini begitu besar. Walaupun bangunan tua, tapi masih terlihat kokoh dan indah. Dindingnya terbuat dari susunan batu kapur yang mulai menguning. Berpintu besar dan tinggi. Jendelanya pun demikian. Dan terdapat lonceng besar yang setiap jam tertentu akan berdentang, membuat tubuh kita terasa bergetar. Kudengar, bangunan ini bekas gereja di tahun 1800-an. Namun, di awal tahun 1900, bangunan ini sudah tak terurus dan akhirnya direnovasi, dijadikan sekolah. Dengan menambah beberapa ruang dan koridor di berbagai sisi. Gerejanya sendiri masih ada dan berfungsi untuk kita melakukan ibadah.

Jam pun menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Waktunya kami pulang. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Suasana gaduh mengerubungi seluruh ruang kelas. Suara-suara kaki berlari terdengar bergemuruh. Belum lagi suara teriakan-teriakan girang para murid yang ingin segera pulang. Aku hanya bisa mendesah, mengeluarkan semua kelelahan dan kejenuhanku selama duduk di dalam kelas. Setelah semuanya—buku-buku, kotak pensil, penggaris, dan lain-lain—masuk ke dalam tas, aku pun hendak mencangklong tas itu di pundak kiriku. Saat aku mengambil tas itu dan hendak mencangklongnya, secara bersamaan, sesuatu jatuh dari sisi tasku. Sepertinya benda itu jatuh karena tersenggol tasku. Dengan sepersekian detik, tatapanku tertuju pada benda jatuh itu. Mataku sedikit kusipitkan, lalu kuambil benda yang terjatuh di bawah mejaku itu. Kuamati benda itu dengan seksama.

Sebuah origami kupu-kupu berwarna hitam pekat.

Kubalik-balikkan origami itu. Aku melongok-longokkan kepalaku, mencari siapa pemilik origami itu. 'Siapa yang iseng menaruh origami ini di mejaku?' batinku. Kutatap origami itu dalam diam. Tiba-tiba, angin pendek bertiup tiba-tiba, seakan menyergap tubuhku. Aku tercekat bukan kepalang. Perasaanku berubah tak enak. Aku merasa ngeri. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Kutatap lagi origami di tanganku. Origami yang terbuat dari kertas berwarna hitam...?

Setelah hatiku merasa tak nyaman, akhirnya kuputuskan membuang origami itu ke tong sampah. Walaupun kelihatannya sayang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Berusaha kubuang jauh-jauh pikiran yang tidak-tidak—yang tiba-tiba menyergap dan masuk ke dalam benakku. Aku pun keluar kelas. Aah… kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang begini?

Aku mengambil langkah menuju keluar kelas yang ternyata sudah sepi. Makin tak enak saja perasaanku. Sekolah seakan sepi begitu cepat. Atau… hanya perasaanku saja? Ah! Sudahlah! Jangan pikirkan hal yang menakutkan begitu! Kuputuskan untuk cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakiku keluar sekolah. Sebelum perasaanku makin menjadi-jadi.

Sepeninggalanku dari ruang kelas dan berjalan menuju koridor, tanpa kusadari, sesosok manusia nampak sedang menguntitku dari belakang. Ia bersembunyi di balik tembok koridor. Matanya tajam menatap punggungku yang perlahan mulai mejauh. Perlahan ia menampakkan sosoknya, terlihat ia memakai baju serba hitam yang kontras sekali dengan warna rambutnya yang cokelat terang. Ia menatap jalan yang kulalui dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lee Sungmin..."

.

.

Pagi muncul begitu saja. Terasa begitu cepat hari berganti. Sinar matahari menyorot kota Seoul dengan malas-malasan. Udara terasa segar dan sedikit dingin. Aku barusaja menjejakkan kaki memasuki gerbang sekolah. Gerbang yang begitu besar, yang terbuat dari besi yang mulai berkarat dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit dan… ah… aku jadi malas melihatnya karena saking rumitnya.

Kujejakkan langkah ke dua memasuki halaman depan sekolah. Tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap seseorang yang begitu familiar di mataku. Lee Hyuk Jae, sahabatku sejak kecil. Ia nampak berjalan membelakangiku sambil mencangklong tas selempangnya.

"Eunhyuk!" begitu aku memanggilnya. Kulihat langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh kearahku. Tatapannya seperti kosong dan lesu. Lalu, ia kembali berjalan lagi, seakan tak mendengar suaraku. Aku sedikit kecewa. Yaah… mungkin dia masih marah karena aku tak datang ke acara ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas beberapa hari lalu. Aku mengerutkan bibir dan mendesah. Aku mencoba maklum dan segera masuk ke kelas dengan berlari-lari kecil.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar kelas, berjalan-jalan sambil menghirup udara segar. Atau ke cafetaria untuk membeli makanan kecil.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai. Di sana banyak para murid berseliweran, berlari-larian dengan ceria, bersenda gurau, atau sekedar melamun di sisi jendela koridor yang terbuka lebar. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat kebiasaan mereka yang beragam itu. Tapi, saat sedang asyiknya berjalan menyusuri koridor, tiba-tiba angin pendek berhembus cepat. Membatku tercekat dan sedikit bergidik. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang merasakannya. Semua yang ada di koridor ini merasakannya. Semuanya segera berbalik. Beberapa ada yang ketakutan.

"Hei… kau merasakannya?" tanya seorang siswi pada temannya.

"Iya…" jawab temannya dengan nada bergetar.

"Jangan-jangan… ini angin yang diciptakan oleh hantu penuggu sekolah ini…"

"Kyaaa! Jangan menakutiku!" begitulah teriakan-teriakan para siswi yang ketakutan, dibarengi oleh tatapan bergidik oleh siswa laki-laki. Aku yang mendengar itu semua hanya mampu menelan ludah sambil gemetar. Benarkah itu? Memang tidak mengherankan, sih, karena bangunan sekolah ini sudah cukup tua. Tapi… entah kenapa… perasaanku terasa tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengusikku. Aku mengambil langkah mundur, dan segera berlari menjauh. Entah kenapa… aku merasa takut. Baru saja mendengar sekali, rasanya sudah seperti ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat, menjauhi kerumunan para murid di koridor tadi menuju koridor yang sepi dan… sedikit gelap. Hanya dimasuki cahaya matahari dari celah-celah jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Kutempatkan satu tanganku di tembok, dan aku membungkuk. Mengatur napasku. Aku mencoba untuk tenang. Aneh. Kenapa aku jadi begini? Aku memang takut, tapi tak pernah setakut ini.

Setelah aku mencoba menenangkan diri, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara. Suara… alat musik, menurutku. Seperti…. suara dentingan piano? Ya… sepertinya begitu. Suaranya indah dan syahdu, walaupun terdengar cepat dan kelam. Telingaku pun mulai tertarik dan menuntun kakiku menuju asal suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan yang… sepertinya sudah lama tak terpakai. Aluannya begitu menarik hati, dentingannya terkesan hebat dan mantab. Terkadang cepat, terkadang lambat. Menciptakan suara yang…

Aku pun berhenti berpikir. Kuputuskan untuk mengintip. Aku tercetik sejenak. Ternyata ruang musik. Tapi mungkin sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah dua piano tua, yang satunya kini sedang dimainkan oleh seseorang. Hanya terlihat punggungnya saja. Karena dari luar tidak terlalu kelihatan, aku putuskan untuk masuk. Dengan hati-hati, aku memutar kenop pintu dan masuk. Suara piano dari dalam terdengar sangat keras dan jelas. Dengan hati-hati, aku mendekat. Alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat siapa yang memainkan piano itu. Dia… anak baru itu. Cho Kyuhyun! Dia memainkannya sambil memejamkan mata. Mungkin sembari menghayati setiap nada. Dia memainkan piano tua berwanra hitam dengan piawai. Tunggu. Hitam lagi? Aku mendesah. Anak ini… seleranya sungguh tidak bagus. Semuanya berwarna gelap. Membuatku merinding.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan pianonya dan menoleh kearahku. Mata obsidiannya menatapku curiga. Aku hanya bisa tersentak. Lagi-lagi…. mata itu membuat jantungku hampir copot! Akhirnya, tak ada jalan lain selain menyapa.

"Ha-hai…" sapaku sambil melambai. Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata secara mengerikan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dingin. Membuatku makin salah tingkah. Takut dia marah.

"Uum… kau… pandai bermain alat musik, ya?" tanyaku asal.

"Yaah… aku suka." Jawabnya singkat. Mendengarnya bikin aku melengos.

"Kenapa… kau main di ruangan sepi begini? Kenapa tidak di ruang musik yang sekarang?" tanyaku. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia mulai menutup pianonya dan pergi tanpa pamit. "Eh! _Chakkaman_!" cegahku.

Agak lama ia terhenti, tapi kemudian ia menoleh. Bibirnya tersungging, memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya.

"Daripada kau mengurusi orang lain…" katanya menggantung. "Lebih baik urusi dirimu sendiri," katanya sambil terus memperlihatkan senyum anehnya itu. Lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Darahku serasa berhenti mengalir melihat senyumnya itu. Baru kali ini ia tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum yang membuatku bahagia, tapi sebuah senyum yang membuatku… sedikti terusik. Untuk beberapa menit, aku terdiam di ruang musik tua ini. Anak itu… membuatku bergidik. Setelah puas tercengan-cengang, aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat sepi nan mengerikan ini. Tapi, tak sengaja mataku menangkap sesuatu di atas piano. Aku menyipitkan mata. Sedetik kemudian, aku terkejut. Sebuah origami kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Lagi-lagi… pikirku. Sudah dua kali aku menemukan origami ini. Iseng-iseng, kubuka lipatan demi lipatannya menjadi selembar kertas. Tak kusangka, aku menemukan sebuah tulisan di bagian kertas yang berwarna putih.

**You have died.**

Melihatnya, mataku terbelalak. Tulisan itu ditulis dengan tinta merah. Napasku serasa tercekik, tanganku gemetaran memegangi kertas origami ini. Apa maksudnya ini? Sontak, aku pun membuang kertas itu dan meninggalkannya pergi.

Sepeninggalanku, tiba-tiba angin berhembus pelan melalui celah-celah jendela dan ventilasi, menggerak-gerakkan kertas hitam yang tergeletak lemas di lantai kayu.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, aku terus dihantui origami kupu-kupu hitam bertulisan tinta merah itu. di manapun aku berada, origami itu selalu menjumpaiku. Hidupku jadi tidak tenang.

Jam istirahat dua hari setelahnya, aku merasa tidak bersemangat. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu setengah jam itu untuk melamun di jendela koridor sekolah. Pikiranku tak lepas dari teror-teror origami kupu-kupu hitam itu. Dan sesekali, aku merasakan angin pendek yang sama saat pertama kali menemukan origami itu di bangku kelasku. Saat bel masuk berbunyi, dan aku mendengar banyak erangan malas dari para siswa, aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk kelas dengan hati was-was. Dan benar saja, kewas-wasan hatiku ternyata mempertemukanku dengan origami itu lagi. Aku terjungkal hebat dan terbelalak. Secara refleks aku segera menjauh dari bangkuku. Rasanya ingin memekik. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa. Tenggorokanku tercekat.

Teman-teman sekelasku mulai memasuki kelas, sementara aku masih menjaga jarak dari bangkuku itu dan berdiri tegang di dekat loker siswa. Beberapa siswa mememperhatikanku, tapi lalu menoleh ke arah lain. Mereka toh juga tak peduli kelihatannya. Dengan takut dan waspada, aku mulai mendekat. Kuambil origami itu dan kubuka lipatannya. Benar saja. Tulisan itu muncul lagi di bagian kertas yang berwarna putih. Melihatnya saja rasanya sudah bergidik. Lantas kubuang kertas itu ke luar jendela, dan aku pun duduk. Kepalaku terasa penuh dan pusing. Aku pun meremat-remat rambutku dengan kegua tanganku. Oh, Tuhan… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

.

.

Pulang sekolah, aku merasa sekujur tubuhku lemas. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan terhuyung-huyung. Tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap sebuah tangga naik. Tangga menuju atap sekolah. Dengan pertimbangan berkali-kali, aku pun bermaksud untuk naik. Hitung-hitung menghirup udara segar setelah berhari-hari dirundung teror yang sempat membuatku kehilangan kendali.

Aku pun membuka pintu menuju keluar atap. Langsung saja wajahku terasa diterpa angin yang berhembus lembut, menggoyang-goyangkan helai rambutku yang berwarna cokelat. Suasana atap begitu sepi. Tak ada orang kecuali aku di sini. Aku terpaku sejenak, lalu aku berjalan menuju pagar. Menatap langit biru yang tenang. Aku teringat lagi akan origami misterius itu. Apa maksudnya mengirimiku tulisan "kau telah mati"? Dasar tak masuk akal!

Saat sedang dihujani rasa khawatir, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seperti seseorang sedang melipat kertas. Aku pun menoleh perlahan ke samping. Tak kusangka aku mendapati Cho Kyuhyun berada di sampingku. Tidak. Mungkin… Sedikit lebih jauh dariku. Aku tersentak. Ia terlihat seperti biasa, dengan pakaian hitamnya. Pakaian dan sifat anehnya menjadi pembicaraan rating tertinggi di sekolah ini.

Kyuhyun nampak terlihat serius, tapi juga santai sambil melipat-lipat kertas. Entah jadi apa.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah…?" sapaku sedikit heran. Dari mana dia datang? Aku sama sekali tak merasakan hawa manusia di sekitar sini… dan aku tak mendengar pintu atap berderit terbuka.

Sepersekian detik dengan ucapanku tadi, ia pun berhasil menyelesaikan lipatan kertasnya. Mataku memandangi tangannya. Aku tercekat melihat sebuah origami kupu-kupu hitam di tangan lentik Kyuhyun. Sejenak ia main-mainkan di kedua tangannya, tapi kemudian dijatuhkan begitu saja dengan kejam. Mataku mengikuti arah jatuhnya origami itu dan tepat mendarat di sisi sepatu hitamnya. Mataku segera terbelalak melihat banyak origami kupu-kupu hitam bertebaran di sana. Napasku seakan terhenti.

'Dia…' batinku tak percaya. Sejak kapan dia menyelesaikan origami kupu-kupu hitam itu hingga sebanyak ini? Aku juga tak menyadari kehadirannya di sisiku. Hal itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Dengan semua ini, aku tahu sekarang. Kyuhyunlah… yang membuat dan mengirimiku origami kupu-kupu hitam itu—dengan berbagai terornya. Dengan segenap keberanian, aku melirik ke arah wajahnya. Aku tertegun sesaat melihatnya terdiam. Mata obsidiannya tak bergeming menatap lurus kedepan. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"_Hoheo taraluna… rondero tarel__,_

Tiba-tiba saja ia berkata lirih, atau hanya bergumam. Entahlah. Aku mengernyit curiga. Aku benar-benar mendengar kata-katanya. Seperti… sebuah mantera atau apalah itu. Aku tak mengerti! Aku dengar dari teman-teman. Ia sering mengatakan hal itu dan membuat mereka semua bergidik ketakutan dan menjauh.

"Jangankan orang yang masih hidup. Terkadang…. orang mati saja tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah mati," katanya dingin sambil menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersentak.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Di bibirnya tersungging seulas senyum yang… mengerikan.

"Lee Sungmin-_ssi_… kau sebenarnya sudah mati." Serasa tersambar petir di siang bolong saat aku mendengar kalimat itu. Aku menatapnya tak percaya dan mundur selangkah.

"Kau tak menyadarinya? Sekitar lima hari yang lalu, saat malam sudah larut, kau mati tertabrak mobil di sebuah jalan yang cukup lengang. Kau mati seketika itu juga, sepulangnya kau dari sebuah bar," jelasnya. Aku makin merasa tak nyaman mendengar penjelasan itu. Tubuhku terasa merinding dan gemetar. Mataku terbelalak seolah bola mataku mau keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Sementara Kyuhyun masih memandangiku angker dengan senyum menerikannya itu.

Aku menggeleng lambat. "Itu tidak mungkin…" gumamku. Sementara Kyuhyun masih saja memandangiku. 'Kau tahu? Tatapanmu itu sungguh menjijikan! Berhenti melihatku seperti itu!' Jeritku dalam hati. Ia seakan memandangku seolah aku ini orang tolol.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIIIINNN!" jeritku seraya berlari turun. Aku syok. Setelah aku menghilang dari balik pintu, senyuman Kyuhyun surut begitu saja. Tapi, tatapannya masih lengket pada pintu atap. Berkesan dingin dan kosong.

Beberapa saat kemudian, angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan origami-origami kupu-kupu hitam yang berjatuhan di sisi kaki Kyuhyun ke berbagai sudut atap sekolah. Bertebaran kesana-kemari.

.

.

Malam hari turun sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku meringkuk di ranjang sambil membungkus seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Tubuhku gemetar tiada henti begitu memoar ingatanku tadi siang kembali menampakan diri. Aku seakan terus dihantui oleh perkataan Kyuhyun tadi siang, yang tak mau enyah dari otakku. Bisa-bisa… aku akan gila kalau begini caranya!

Saat sedang meratapi nasib, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara tangisan. Tubuhku bergidik sesaat, tapi segeralah kuputuskan untuk memeriksanya. Kujejakkan kakiku keluar kamar, masih dengan selimut menyelimuti tubuhku. Dengan langkah hati-hati, aku berjalan menuju sumber suara. Lorong-lorong rumahku sudah gelap karena sudah malam. Lampu sudah banyak yang dimatikan. Membuatku takut, tapi juga penasaran.

Setelah sampai di dekat asal suara, kuputuskan untuk mengintip. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah kamar di rumahku. Kulihat seorang wanita tengah membelakangiku, terduduk di ranjang tidur di ruangan itu. Isakan tangisnya terdengar pilu. Membuat dadaku sesak.

'Ibu…' batinku miris.

"Sungmin-ah…" lirihnya. Aku tercekat mendengar namaku disebut. Ibuku terisak lagi. Mataku bisa melihat pundaknya bergerak naik turun. Aku heran dan berpikir. Kenapa ia menangis sambil menyebut namaku? Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Apakah aku mengecewakannya akhir-akhir ini? Aku pun kembali mengintip.

"Aku merindukanmu, Nak…" lirih ibuku lagi sambil menangis. Pikiranku mengeras. Merindukanku? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Bukankah aku selalu di sisinya?

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat, Nak…" tangis ibuku pilu. "Kenapa kau begitu cepat meninggalkan Ibumu ini…? Kenapa Tuhan memanggilmu begitu cepat…" tangis ibu pun pecah sambil memeluk sebuah bingkai foto. Ya. Bingkai foto—yang tak salah lagi adalah fotoku—yang baru diambil sebulan yang lalu bersama ibu.

Mendadak jantungku serasa terhenti. Kepalan tanganku yang menggenggam kenop pintu pun mengencang hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Mata hijauku terbelalak tak percaya. Aku kembali diingatkan oleh perkataan Kyuhyun tadi siang. Aku… sudah mati? Sampai sekarang pun, aku belum bisa mempercayainya. Ini tidak mungkin! Aku tidak merasa diriku mati. Kejadian tadi siang bersama Kyuhyun, dan kejadian malam ini begitu mengusik benakku. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur. Hanya terbaring meringkuk sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut, dengan mata terbuka dan bergerak-gerak takut. Begitu terus hingga fajar menyingsing.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu utama sekolah dengan hati tak nyaman. Untuk saat ini… aku merasa tak ada gunanya aku masuk sekolah. Rasanya ingin sekali aku membolos. Tapi… aku akan merasa bosan di rumah, dan bisa-bisa dengan kebosananku itu, aku malah makin tak tenang. Aku jadi serba salah hari ini.

Tak terasa, angin musim gugur mulai berhembus. Dedaunan mulai berguguran dan barusan kulihat bunga cosmos mekar dengan sempurna. Aku pun mengehela napas dan memutuskan untuk masuk. Kususuri koridor demi koridor sekolah menuju kelasku. Betapa kagetnya ketika kau melihat anak itu—maksudku Cho Kyuhyun—berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Di tangannya bertengger origami kupu-kupu hitam. Aku berani bersumpah! Entah kenapa… aku jadi merasa takut berada di dekatnya akhir-akhir ini, setelah dia menuduhku kalau aku sebenarnya sudah mati. Apa lagi dia duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan denganku. Aku menatapnya takut-takut, dan serasa disambar petir ketika dia membalas tatapanku dengan tajam. Aku buru-buru menunduk—tak berani melihat wajahnya—dan masuk ke kelas.

"Aku baru sadar…" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berkata ketika kakiku baru beberapa langkah menjejak ke dalam kelas. Kakiku pun terhenti. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin, tapi saat aku mau melangkahnnya lagi, seakan kakiku tak mau digerakan.

"Aku baru sadar sehari setelah kedatanganku ke kelas ini," ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Aku hanya terdiam was-was. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku ingin berlari terbirit-birit.

"Ternyata… aku duduk di sebelah bangku siswa yang meninggal dua sebelumnya," kata Kyuhyun, yang berhasil membuatku bergidik, takut, bingung, dan masih banyak lagi perasaan lain yang membuatku tak nyaman. Keringat dingin mengucur begitu saja. Entah kenapa, perlahan kepalaku menoleh tanpa aku perintahkan. Oh, sial! Sudah kubilang aku tak mau melihat wajahnya! Begitu mataku menatapnya, aku langsung disambut dengan sebuah senyum sinis dan terlihat seperti mengejekku. Origami ditangannya tiba-tiba dirematnya hingga kumal. Membuatku terasa tercekik. Lalu kemudian Kyuhyun berlalu.

Ini sudah—entah hari ke berapa—sejak aku diteror dengan origami kupu-kupu hitam itu, hingga aku juga dituduh kalau aku sudah mati. Itu membuat perasaanku terguncang hebat. Keraguan demi keraguan terus muncul. Begitu juga ketakutan dan kebingunganku. Andai aku bisa, ingin sekali aku mencekik leher pemuda berambut pirang nan dingin itu! Baru juga beberapa hari mengenyam pendidikan di sini, sudah berani main teror! Aku tak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Ia juga tak punya teman, tapi ia tak menggubrisnya. Ia hanya suka menyendiri di tempat yang sepi.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, aku merasa sangat lelah. Alois bagaikan setan yang terus-terusan menghantui hidupku. Mengusikku hingga rasanya sesak. Argh! Pokoknya apalah itu! Aku tak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata. Tahu, kan, rasanya diteror? Aku rasa aku akan stres bila begini terus!

Aku berjalan keluar sekolah menuju gerbang. Tiba-tiba terdengar lonceng gereja berbunyi, menggetarkan apa saja didekatnya. Termasuk aku. Sudah lama rasanya tidak mengunjungi gereja itu sejak kehadiran Kyuhyun di kehidupanku. Ingin rasanya berdo'a dan menenangkan pikiran di rumah Tuhan. Siapa tahu, Tuhan memberikan sebuah jawaban atas semua keraguanku selama ini. Dengan hati yang mantab, aku pun masuk ke gereja yang berada di samping sekolahku.

Suasana gereja terasa sepi. Angin dingin berhembus dari ruang nan luas dan tinggi ini. saat aku hendak masuk lebih dalam, aku menangkap sosok yang sangat aku kenali. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek—dengan jepit rambut di sisi poninya—sedang berlutut di depan altar gereja.

'Eunhyuk…' batinku rindu. Sudah sekian lama ini aku tak bertemu dengannya… teman-temanku pun juga tak mengacuhkanku. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku pun perlahan mendekat. Aku mendengar sayup-sayup suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku merindukannya..."

Aku terhenyak mendengar suaranya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu sedih.

"Kenapa Kau ambil dia begitu cepatnya…? Sebelum aku bisa membagi kebahagiaan bersamanya?" air mata Eunhyuk mulai berjatuhan. Aku tertegun melihatnya. Siapa yang ia rindukan? Pacarnyakah? Atau ibunya yang kudengar meninggal sebulan yang lalu.

"Tapi… jika itu kehendak-Mu, izinkanlah ia bersandar di bahumu, Tuhan…" katanya lagi sambil terisak. "Beri tempat yang nyaman untuk sahabatku, Sungmin… tempat yang nyaman dan layak untuknya di sisi-Mu." Eunhyuk memberi jeda. "Tenangkanlah jiwanya…" sedetik kemudian, Eunhyuk menangis tertahan.

Aku serasa membeku mendengar do'a yang ia panjatkan pada Tuhan untukku. Tak kusadari, Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan melewatiku tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Ia berjalan ke luar gereja, meninggalkanku sendirian yang tengah ternganga tak percaya. Mulutku terbuka sedikit, dan bergetar. Mataku melebar. Eunhyuk sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahku… seakan ia tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Saat hatiku merasa terguncang, tiba-tiba, mataku melirik ke arah kiri altar. Di sana terjejer foto teman-teman dan guru-guruku yang sekarang sudah tiada. Tersembunyi dibalik lemari berpintu kaca, dengan bunga aster putih yang selalu diganti dengan yang baru setiap harinya oleh penjaga gereja, atau pun para siswa yang datang berkunjung dan mendo'akannya. Kususuri foto-foto tersebut hingga ke ujung sebelah kanan. Mataku segera terbelalak. Sebuah foto yang masih baru—dengan gambaran seorang pemuda berkulit putih, bermabut dan bermata cokelat—tengah tersenyum damai.

Tubuhku lemas seketika hingga terjatuh terduduk di lantai altar. Kau tahu apa yang kulihat tadi? Itu adalah fotoku. Fotoku yang dihiasi dengan bingkai berwarna hitam—warna yang kubenci—dengan setangkai bunga aster putih segar di depannya. Di lemari foto-foto itu dipajang, terlihat tanggal-tanggal kematian orang-orang itu. Di bawah bingkai fotoku, terdapat tulisan yang begitu ketara.

**Lee Sungmin**

**1 Januari 1987 - 21 Oktober 2003.**

Hatiku terasa teriris. Sedetik kemudian, aku menangis tertahan. Ternyata benar apa kata Kyuhyun selama ini. Aku sudah mati, dan aku tak menyadari itu. Sungguh ironis.

"Di sini bukan tempatmu, wahai Tuan Muda..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu gereja.

Tangsiku terhenti seketika. Aku menoleh cepat dengan wajah tak karuan—sembab dan berleleran air mata. 'Cho Kyuhyun!' batinku.

"Kembalilah ke asalmu. Tenangkan jiwamu. Semua sudah berakhir," katanya yang terdengar dingin seperti biasa.

"Hentikan semua ulahmu. Angin pendek, aura-aura mengerikan yang membuat setiap murid-murid perempuan menjerit dan para murid lelaki merinding, juga semua tingkah tololmu yang seakan tak mengerti akan keadaanmu," Kyuhyun menyedekapkan tangannya dan bersandar di kusen pintu gerbang gereja. "Dan asal kau tahu, Lee Sungmin-_ssi_. Sikap teman-temanmu yang seakan tak mengacuhkanmu, tatapan kosong Lee Hyuk Jae-_ssi_… itu hanya karena mereka tak bisa melihatmu. Karena kau sudah mati."

Hatiku terasa dicabik-cabik mendengar semua perkataannya.

"Tak ada yang mempedulikanmu lagi. Hanya aku yang tahu sosokmu kali ini. Apa yang kau harapkan? Apa yang kau impikan?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar lagi. Sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam, meratapi nasibku yang sudah membohongiku.

"Akhiri semuanya sampai di sini. Jangan membuat teman-teman dan Ibumu yang begitu menyayangimu terus menumpahkan air mata. Pergilah ke sisi Tuhan dengan tenang!" Itulah terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suara Cho Kyuhyun, yang terdengar seperti memerintahku.

Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Perasaanku hancur berkeping-keping. Rasanya perih dan pedih bagaikan disayat-sayat pisau yang tajamnya melebihi silet. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengumbar suara tangisku yang pilu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah hembusan angin musim gugur berhembus. Mengubah kakiku perlahan menjadi serpihan-serpihan abu dengan lambat. Aku tercekat.

"Kyuhyun!" teriakku panik. "Ap-apa-apaan ini?" teriakku lagi.

"Tolong akuu!" pintaku dengan suara serak dan memelas. Aku mengangkat tanganku . berusaha menggapai tangan Kyuhyun yang terlampau jauh dariku. Berusaha meminta tolong. Tapi, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di ambang pintu gereja dengan tenangnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tak mau menolongku? Akankah aku menghilang dari dunia ini?

"Kyuhyuun!" pekikku keras dan serak. Tapi terlambat. Dan dalam sekejab, tubuhku rontok dan berubah menjadi abu sebelum aku sempat berteriak lebih banyak. Segeralah angin datang lagi dan menerbangkan abuku hingga tak bersisa di lantai altar gereja. Berbaur dengan udara. Mengehilangkan jejak-jejak keberadaanku yang tersesat di dunia manusia. Hilang untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun kini tengah berdiri di atap sekolah, memandangi hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul. Angin semilir terus berhembus pelan membelai rambutnya. Tiba-tiba, seulas senyum sinis menyungging di bibirnya.

"Sungguh ironis. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah mati. Berkeliaran di bumi seperti orang tolol dan linglung," katanya setengah meremehkan. "Persis seperti boneka." Senyum Kyuhyun pun surut.

"Terkadang… orang yang sudah mati… masih bisa berbicara pada kita." Kyuhyun pun segera berlalu.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Membuat dedaunan yang gugur berserakan ke mana-mana. Sebuah origami kupu-kupu hitam yang bentuknya sudah tak sempurna itu bertengger di pagar atap sekolah. Kemudian terjatuh didorong angin musim gugur yang dingin dengan kejamnya.

'_Apa yang kau harapkan? Apa yang kau impikan? Kau tetap tak menjawabnya. Tetap membisu seperti boneka.' _

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: HYAAAA! Ff 'How Do You Want Your Funeral To Be Like' aja belum kelar, sekarang udah bawa ff baru. Hahahaha... *watados* :D

Sebenernya ini ff lama dan saia modifikasi sedikit dengan merubah nama tokohnya. Ff ini pernah saia publish di fandom ff anime Kuroshitsuji, tapi udah lama saia gak ke fandom itu lagi. Ngerasa bosen mau ngapain, akhirnya saia memutuskan buat memodifikasi ff ini aja dan mempublishnya di fandom ini. Yaah... semoga para readers suka, ya... ^^

Oke, akhir kata, maaf kalo ada kesalahan tulis dan mohon reviewnya juga... ^^

Ms. Simple :D


End file.
